Magma-Make
|rōmaji = Maguma Meiku |name = Magma-Make |type = Caster Magic Rare Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic Magma Magic |user = Vulkano Quarto Leo Hajime Trent Jaiden Yuri Bronzo}} Magma-Make ( , Maguma Meiku lit. Magma Molding Magic) is a type of Molding Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster and Holder Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of , a mixture of molten/semi-molten rock, volatiles, and solids, that is found beneath the surface of the , sometimes magma may contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. Even though it is underestimated because of the variety of Slayer Magics and other similar cases, Magma-Make can and must be considered as one of the most versatile and dangerous forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation and what can be done with the power of magma. As magma is capable of intruding into adjacent rocks, forming igneous dikes and sills, extrusion onto the surface as lava, and explosive ejection as tephra to form pyroclastic rock, and Magma-Make takes all of it into different shapes and temporary solid creations, Magma-Make is a rare case for Molding Magic, because of how it's hard to master this kind of magic and properly use it. Description As its name indicates, Magma-Make allows the Mage to mold anything they imagine into different shapes, in the case of this Magic – out of the magma element. The user has the capability of molding a variety of objects out of magma, which can be used in an omnidirectional way: for different cases in calm and usual life show me the one, who will use magma in real life just for their lulz or, for instance, in melee combat for any kind of moves, making this Magic actually highly combat-oriented. Magma-Make is a type of Molding Magic that allows not only to mold and shape, but to create and manipulate like already existing magma, so the magical one by the user's hands. Because of the nature or rather mechanics of this Magic, the Mage is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when the person is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback, it can cause creations to have less stability and power. However, in the case of Magma-Make, the one-handed molding may be a more good way for fighting as it makes possible to quickly draw out the magma to the surroundings, which at least would give the time to prepare for the next, more powerful and concentrated attack. Not only that, but Magma-Make may be used as a Holder Magic too, within the usage of some special magical instrument or weapon. In this case, the user simply needs to fuel their weapon with their Magic Power in order to cast their spells and create the magma element out of their weapon. In order to utilize Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. These basic moments are very important if to say about Magma-Make, because of the practitioner constructs and shape the magma element, which is very dangerous to both its victims and casters. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of ethernano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form their element faster; even though there are some users, who are capable of performing Molding Magic without any hand gestures, this cannot be told about Magma-Make, as in order to properly utilize it and have its benefits, the user must control the whole process with their hands, which will greatly augment their molding capabilities and will make it sure, that the magma-element creation is really strong and stable, and won't back-attack the user. With core Magma-Make, the user is capable of manipulating ethernano so precisely that they can modify how it binds together to affect the size and shape of items, even their chemical composition, enabling the user to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing what actually the user does. As it was said, magma is an element of molten/semi-molten rocks and solids, and moreover, may contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles, so this Magic can be described as an "unrestrained" type of Magic indeed, allowing the user to focus on the several aspects of magma and enhance them. The mechanics of Magma-Make allow the user to create magma, shape it into different constructs and utilize different sources of magma as the source of their spells. With this, it is possible to even change the surroundings. By standard means, the Magma Maker is capable of molding objects and constructions from the ground, creating the reminiscents of an actual volcano with the available magma. It is also possible to utilize the magma-based sources, like, well, the actual volcano. On the other side, the proficient user can increase the actually available magma and strike their enemy down easily with an insane performance and blazing inferno. If talking about the influence over the surroundings, the whole landscape can be turned into a large hell-on-earth with the efforts of only one Magma-Maker, however such doing needs a pure Molding Magic and an actual mastery over Magma-Make, the one, which requires a Mage to use their own magical aura as the catalyst for any modifications, thus requiring them to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Such style tends to be used for both the surroundings and even the spells the user casts, as they are able to greatly increase the potency of what they initially could do. The final traits of Magma-Make, that they can play with other Molding, and not only, Magics, are that the sheer force of Magma-Make varies directly on the user's mastery and understanding of their abilities, both magical and physical. The mastery over the Magic allows its users to change the properties of the utilizing magma, in order to greatly augment their performance, increasing the speed of magma flow, the size of objects, elemental density and etc. Casting Methods *'Static Magma-Make' ( , Sutateikku Maguma Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Magma Molding Magic): Static Magma-Make is a first of three methods to make a use of Magma-Make. Characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, it allows making different tools, weaponry and etc., out of magma. This casting method is known to be the first and the most versatile, because the Mage is able to use it in every situation they face; creating a variety of things and making a proper utilization of magma's attributes and its specific sides, the user is able to make the tools in quick succession and attack their target with it; moreover, this style is faster and easier to control, than Dynamic Water-Make and can even block and cancel out it. Within the properties of created tool, Static Magma-Make allows to fully replicating the tool and its real-based properties, as well as increasing them with the magma attributes. * Dynamic Magma-Make ( , Dainamikku Maguam Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Magma Molding Magic): Dynamic Magma-Make is a second of three methods to make a use of Magma-Make. Characterized by the creation of animated objects, the user is able to create different creatures made of magma, which can act on their own - a similar case of utilizing familiars, yet with different mechanics. This method needs a bigger amount of concentration from the Mage; however it is paid off with the power of the created animal or object. Usually, the Mage creates a Magic Seal in order to properly create the volcanic-like familiar, which they will use in battle or for other purposes. Within this style, the user can create not only fully-developed animal creatures, but parts of their body or even human body like a large feet or hand, to greatly support their performance. *'Elemental Magma-Make' ( , Erementaru Maguma Meiku lit. Nature-Controlling Magma Molding Magic): Elemental Magma-Make is a third of three methods to make a use of Magma-Make. Being something like unorthodox type, this method is characterized by actual magma manipulation and the creation of natural manifestation of the magma element, concentrating on its specific sides like creating mountains, magma geysers, suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles, which are the attributes of magma. Even though this method is known as the hardest one to learn, the one who is able to masterfully utilize it, can proudly be named as the master of Magma-Make. Within the largest amount of Magic Power which is necessary of rightful usage of Elemental Magma-Make, the user is able affect the surroundings around them in order to completely surpass any obstacle on their path. *'Magma-Make: Unlimited': coming soon... Spells Static Spells *'Magma Make Canon: '''Leo shoots a long blast made of magma from his palms to his opponent *'Magma Make Volcano: 'Leo creates a magic circle underneath the opponent and magma shoots upward from the ground to hit the opponent. If the opponent is quick enough they can dodge it. *'Magma Make Meteor Shower: 'Leo jumps very high in the sky using Magma Make Sky Cloud and shoots a barrage of attacks toward his opponent *'Magma Make Sky Cloud: 'This isn't used for fighting it's used for transportation. Leo creates a cloud that he can control and use it to fly. *'Magma Make Shield: 'Leo creates a shield of magma and it protects him *'Magma Make Sword: 'Leo molds a sword made of Magma *'Magma Make Arrows: 'Leo makes a bunch of arrows from magma and sends them at his opponent *'Magma Make Vortex: 'Leo makes a vortex like tornado around his fist and sends it at his opponent *'Magma Make Giant Fist: 'Leo shoots out a giant fist made of magma to the opponent *'Magma Make Great Explosion: 'This is one of Leo's most powerful Static moves. Leo makes a huge Magma explosion that might be able to kill the opponent. This attack also hurts Leo a lot in the process. *'Magma Make Double Bazooka: 'This is also one of Leo's most powerful static moves. Leo Shoots two extremely big blast from both of his palms to his opponent. *'Magma Make Blade of Death: 'This is another one of Leo's most powerful static spells. Leo creates a really big sword and strikes his opponent with it. This attack takes up a lot of Leo's magical energy. Dynamic Spells *'Magma Make Dragon: 'Leo creates a huge dragon made of magma and launches it at the opponent *'Magma Make Phoenix Army: 'Leo creates 5 to 20 phoenix's made of magma and launches them at his opponent *'Magma Make Clones: 'Leo creates a bunch of clones using magma. These clones are not that powerful considering they die after one hit *'Magma Make Realistic Clones: 'It is the same thing as Magma Make Clone but these clones are as powerful as the user and you actually have to kill them. Since this is a powerful Spell it takes up half of Leo's magical power. *'Magma Make Lion: 'Leo creates a big lion that attacks the opponent. *'Magma Make Eagles: 'Leo shoots a big ball in the sky over the opponent. The ball then explodes and then sends a herd of eagles downwards to hurt the opponent *'Magma Make Wyvern: 'Leo creates a Wyvern or Wyverns and sends them to attack his opponent *'Magma Make Wolf Pack: 'Leo creates a bunch of wolves made from magma and sends them to his opponent *'Magma Make Herd of Animals: '''This is Leo's most powerful dynamic spell, He gathers all of his magical energy and creates all the animals that he can make from the other spells and sends them to the opponent all at once. After that Leo has no more magic and has to wait to regain his magic. Trivia *Copycat took over this article after Perchan allowed it, because of previous author's inactivity. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Rare Magic